Namikaze Ashikabi
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Fresh out of high school, Naruto Namikaze decides to take a vacation in Tokyo. His other reason was to visit his family's ancient home in search for the secret to unlocking his hidden powers. On his way there he finds a young woman soaking wet in and alley and decides to help her, not knowing that this act would plunge him into a the death game known only as the Sekirei Plan.
1. Prologue

So I just finished watching Sekirei, I had watched parts of it before but never actually watched, watched it. So I decided to sit down and watch the two seasons and I thought it was great. So great that half-way through I had thought of a way to apply this to Naruto... so here we are! Now for his Sekirei harem I was thinking maybe 8 girls. This chapter should let you at least guess at my 3 picks but I'll leave the other 5 to you guys from a list at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or Sekirei.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Namikaze Ashikabi: Prologue**

Naruto stared out the window as he watched the scenery pass by. He was glad his father allowed him this small vacation to clear his head in hopes that he would be able to unlock his families hidden power.

The Namikaze bloodline has been around since the early feudal era of Japan, while many of the practices and techniques have been lost to time and conflict the once proud shinobi clan was reduced to a small lineage of assassins.

The one thing that always stayed however was the Namikaze bloodline limit, an ability to control either wind or water. Unlocking one's bloodline was not only a rite of passage but required to become a master assassin like his father and grandfather. Yet for all his effort he has been unable to find the ancient power source known as chakra stored deep within him.

While chakra capacity had diminished in humans to the point of almost being completely absent, a few ancient bloodlines like his still had enough chakra in their bodies to manipulate it at will.

So here he was, on a plane headed for the city of Shinto Teito in Tokyo. His family owned an ancient mansion there that held some texts on how to unlock and train his bloodline, while also hoping to enjoy his vacation after just having graduated from high school.

"Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto didn't hear someone call his name as he just continued to gaze out the window.

"Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto thought he heard something that time but ignored it.

"Namikaze-sama?" The flight attendant asked again this time shaking him slightly making him blink out of his daze and look at the woman. "We've landed Namikaze-sama."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." Naruto said with a smile that made the young woman blush slightly.

"Your luggage is already in the limousine, Namikaze-sama." The woman said with a smile, "Will you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Naruto answered as he walked down the stairs of his family's private jet. Turns out being an assassin is a very lucrative career choice. Just like in ancient times, some want others dead for one reason or another, and they're usually willing to pay out the nose for it to happen.

"Good morning Sir, would you like to go anywhere before heading to the mansion?" The butler who opened the limo door for him asked as they started leaving the airport.

"No I'm good... by the way, I didn't catch your name." Naruto said as he looked at the man through his rear view mirror.

"Ah, my sincerest apologies Namikaze-sama. My name is Shinji Sutcliffe, my family has long served the Namikaze line." The man stated.

"I see... and you are also the steward of the mansion right?" Naruto asked.

"That is correct Namikaze-sama." The man answered.

"Hmm... then could I ask you to drop the Namikaze-sama stuff and just call me Naruto?" Naruto asked hopefully, really after hearing Namikaze-sama everywhere he went, it eventually gets on your nerves.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that, young master. I can however refer to you as Naruto-sama if you prefer." Shinji offered making Naruto sigh.

"Well... that's a start I suppose." The teen then decided to stare out the window once more as they continued driving through the city, when his attention suddenly focused on a small drop of water landing on the window, followed by another and then several more. "It seems as though it's going to rain."

"Indeed it does." Shinji agreed as he turned on the wipers.

A few minutes later the drizzle became a downpour, with the windows fogging up. The car stopped at a red light just as Naruto wiped the window to see out of it once more and much to his surprise he saw what looked like a young woman across the street sitting in an alley soaking wet.

The car was about to start once more before Naruto ordered Shinji to stop, much to the butler's confusion. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door and ran across the street in the rain.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he took off his coat and held it over both of them to cover them from the rain.

The girl seemed to have noticed the rain stopped and she looked. Naruto could now see her face which was previously hidden by her matted down dark blue hair, and he had to admit that she was gorgeous. She had pale blue eyes that almost seemed white, light skin, and a cute face.

The young woman meanwhile was thinking along the same lines as she looked up at the blonde who was shielding her from the rain. She could feel her body heating up. _Why... why does he make me feel so hot? Why is my body reacting this way? C-Could he be m-my A-Ashikabi?"_

"Hey come one, let's get you out of the rain. My car is over there." Naruto suggested as he helped the girl up, then helping her into his limo. "Sorry Shinji, but can you get us to the mansion quickly? She's really pale so it might be hypothermia."

"Right away Sir." Shinji said as they took off towards the western side of the city.

Naruto noticed the girl was shivering and decided to speak up. "Umm... I know this might sound perverted but I need you to take off your wet clothes, I'll let you use my coat." It didn't seem like the girl heard him so Naruto decided that he would strip the girl himself and deal with the possible fallout later.

He reached over and first lifted up her shirt which she didn't object to, only for him to stop when a he noticed something half-way up. She wasn't wearing a bra, he hadn't noticed at first due to her being in a dark shirt but he could definitely tell that she wasn't wearing one if the skin from then swell of her large breasts were any indication.

"Please don't be mad..." Naruto whispered mostly to himself as he turned his head away and removed the rest of her shirt, quickly undoing her pants as well before taking his Namikaze clan long coat and placing it over her shivering body. He didn't check if she was wearing panties or not but he really hoped so.

The whole time this was happening the girl gained a progressively brighter blush on her face from the boy's actions. She couldn't take off her clothes due to her limbs feeling numb from the cold, so she allowed him to do it. She also didn't dare speak out of fear that she would make a stuttering mess out of herself in front of the man who might be her Ashikabi.

Naruto coughed into his hand, trying to calm himself down before turning to the girl who had looked up at him. "I- uh... we-umm... the best way to uh, keep you warm is through sharing... body heat. I-Is that fine with you?" Naruto asked a little nervously.

Sure he's had girlfriends before and even experienced sex but this girl... this random girl that he knowns nothing about, who is naked and shivering next to him... made him feel weird. He couldn't explain it but something deep inside told him to help her and keep her safe.

The girl didn't try speaking and instead settled for a hesitant nod. Naruto nodded back slowly and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. He could feel the heat coming off of her. "You're burning up. I hope you don't get sick." Naruto muttered as he drew his other arm around her, hugging the bluennette to him.

The girl closed her eyes and allowed the boy's warmth to envelop her. All previous cold and numbness ebbed away as she leaned in closer to his chest. The wonderful heat coursing through her body increasing tenfold. A small smile was planted on her face as she buried it into the crook of his neck. "Ashikabi-sama." She whispered before falling asleep.

**XXX**

**-A few minutes ealier-**

A black-haired male with a smirk on his face leaned over edge of the building he was standing upon. His hair matted down from the rain as he spotted his target. The teenage looking boy opened his hand and in his palm a small black flame appeared.

"Number 14 Sasuke." He whispered to himself while rearing his arm back, his target still hadn't seen him as she sat in the alley below. Sasuke was about to launch his fireball when suddenly a blonde haired boy ran across the street. "Hn?"

Sasuke took a look at the other teenage boy and the moment he did he felt his heart beat once then stop suddenly. Time froze as he stared at the blond, his eye twitched before the flame in his hand was snuffed out. Sasuke stumbled back from the edge of the building and fell on his back, clutching his shirt over his heart.

Then panic struck him as he could feel a heat coming from inside of him that was hotter than any of his fires. His eyes went wide in denial. "No... No... please god no... NNNNNGH" He grunted as he clutched his heart harder, fighting back against the reaction.

_No... please Kami, if you're real, don't let this be what I think it AGH! NNNNNGH NOOOOOOO! NO GODDAMIT NO! _Sasuke mentally roared as he could his entire body burn with an unfamiliar fire. He could feel a tear fall from one of his eyes as pain struck him _No... please... no... don't let it... be... a guy. _

The black-haired teenager passed out from the pain coursing through his body, unknown to him his shirt started becoming tighter as his chest grew out. His spiky black hair, straightening out into long lustrous strands, and finally his hips widened significantly.

**XXX**

**-Other side of town-**

A woman with purple hair tossed and turned in her hotel room bed. She was having the most realistic dream about someone. A man. A blonde haired man to be exact. She could see a red coat with black flames on the bottom. A symbol that had wind blowing at the top and waves raging at the bottom.

He had piercing blue eyes and an enchanting smile that drew her in, but for some reason most of his face was still blurry.

"Wh-What is your name?" She asked.

The man spoke but no words came out, only his lips moved.

"Sorry what was that?"

She couldn't make out what he was trying to say but from the way his lips moved it almost seemed like he was saying... Naruto? No that can't be it, why would he be talking about ramen toppings?

Then suddenly the image faded and before she could yell for him to come back she awoke in her dark room, with her arm outstretched above her as if trying to catch something.

"Was-... was that my Ashikabi? Maybe he wanted to meet me at a ramen restaurant? A weird place for a first date but what the hell? Might as well go find my one and only!" With that the woman opened the window to her hotel room and shot out towards the nearest roof.

"Hmm... I don't usually eat ramen, maybe the guys at the dango shop will know any good places. That's probably my best bet for finding my Ashikabi." With that thought she took off to the one place in this town that she knew where to get to by heart. The dango shop.

* * *

So anyway, the list is as follows. You can choose any 5 from this list or suggest someone I missed and I'll take it into consideration but no promises.

Kagura  
Ino  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Samui  
Shizuka  
Fu  
Yugito  
Guren  
Pakura  
Pakaru (Pakura's twin) - Iwa Kunoichi ep. 190 google it.  
Hana  
Temari


	2. The First Bird

**AN - **Thank you all for your reviews for the girls you would like to see as well as suggestions. I'll post with list with each number of votes at the bottom. I'll leave voting open up until I'm ready to introduce the 4th Sekirei so if you haven't voted make sure you do!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or Sekirei.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Namikaze Ashikabi**

"I really should have waited until it stopped raining to run around looking for some blonde guy in a ramen store." Anko muttered to herself as she sat down near a window with a plate of dango in front of her. Its been raining for the past two hours and doesn't seem to be letting up.

"So Anko-chan found a guy she likes huh?" An elderly woman who ran the dango shop said out loud as she brough over a bowl of red bean soup.

Anko turned and grinned at the woman, "That's right! I have a faint idea of who my one and only is... now I just have to find him."

The old woman giggled and set the plate down in front of Anko, "Well I sure hope that little list I gave you of ramen stores comes in handy."

Anko nodded furiously, "Thanks again for the list Baa-sama! I'm sure I'll find... uh... Naruto? Soon!"

The old woman smiled at the excitable young woman and returned to the back of the restaurant so she could work on the other orders.

Anko looked out through the foggy window with a determined look on her face. _Don't worry Ashi-chan, momma's commin! ...Eventually._

**XXX**

**-Next Day-**

Sasuke groaned as he felt the sun hit his face. If it weren't for his sleep addled mind he would have noticed that his grunt sounded more feminine. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room, laying on a futon. "Where am I?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he held his head.

"The Izumo inn. I found you passed out on a rooftop and brought you here." A male voice responded making Sasuke turn towards it and saw a white-haired man holding out a glass of water for him.

Sasuke muttered a thanks and figured that his voice only sounded different due his mouth being dry so he chugged down the water and shakily stood up. "What part of town are we in?"

"The north." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, did you fight a fire user? When I found you most of your clothes were burned off or charred." The white-haired man asked.

"Not that I remember... all I can recall is hunting down my target and then... oh no, oh god no." Sasuke took a hesitant look down and noticed that he could not see his toes, mainly due to the large breasts in the way, "NOOOOOOO!"

The man who brought in Sasuke flinched in surprise at the girl in front of him suddenly screaming, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sasuke leveled a fierce glare at the white-haired guy and growled, "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" She shouted as she pointed at her breasts, "THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG RIGHT HERE! THEY SHOULDN'T BE THERE!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "You mean... the clothes?" He thought thinking that this Sekirei might be a nudist.

"The-" Sasuke stopped midway as he gave the guy a blank stare, "The clothes? The clothes, really? YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT THE CLOTHES! NO IT'S THE FACT THAT I HAVE GIANT BREASTS NOW!" She shouted.

"So... someone gave you implants?" Homura asked, still completely confused.

Sasuke ignored his stupid comment and instead got on her knees and held her hands in prayer, _Kami... I don't know if you're up there or even real to begin with but... if you make me a guy again I swear I'll at least try to be nice to other people. Amen._

"So uh... what's your name anyway?" The guy asked having waited until it looked like Sasuke finished praying.

"Aren't you supposed to give your own name first?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, right. My name is Kagari." Homura told her.

"Sasuke." She grunted out.

"Sasuke? Kind of a weird name for a gir-"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah well those D-cups say otherwise." Horuma stated making Sasuke subconsciously cover her breasts.

"Yeah well who the hell asked you or them? I'm a guy." Sasuke argued.

"So... you're a pre-op guy who decided to stop being a woman and wanted to be a guy again?" Horuma guessed even though he was still completely befuddled.

Sasuke just glared at Homura, "I know where you live. Don't think I won't come back here and set you and this whole place on fire, Kagari."

Homura raised an eyebrow, "Are you always this irritable?"

"No... I-" Sasuke shuddered, "I think I'm having one of those periods."

Homura grimaced, "Right. Well, on that note I'll be leaving now. Get some rest." He said before fleeing the room.

Sasuke was left alone in the room. She walked towards the mirror in the corner and frowned at what she saw. _Kami-sama... please? Just this once? I promise I'll do anything. Wait... what the hell? Did I gain weight? I look fatter than I used to!_

**XXX**

In another part of town another girl was waking up, this time in a large bed. She yawned cutely as she rubbed her eyes. "Finally awake huh?" A male voice asked her and she turned towards it only to blush upon seeing the handsome blonde from last night's dream.

"You had me worried there for a while but you pulled through thankfully." Naruto said with a tired smile as he stretched and stood up from the chair beside the bed.

"Th-Thank you. F-For helping me." She said in a quiet voice.

"No problem, it's not like I was just going to look away and let you freeze out there." Naruto told her before he realised something. "Oh hey, I never caught your name. I'm Naruto and you are...?"

"N-Number 33, Hinata." She answered, embarrassed that she hadn't at least given her name yesterday.

"Hinata huh?" Naruto paused for a second as he nodded, "That's a nice name. Mine is supposed to mean maelström but everyone confuses it with the ramen topping. Doesn't really help that I enjoy the occasional ramen bowl either I suppose." He joked making her giggle.

Naruto smiled, "You have a really cute laugh." He said making Hinata blush brighter and stammer out a thanks.

"Ano-" Hinata was about to ask something when her stomach suddenly grumbled causing her to quickly cover it out of embarrassment. Naruto however laughed a bit making her pout.

"I take it your hungry? Don't worry breakfast is already being prepared... should be done in ten or fifteen." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Ano... Naruto-sama-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Please don't use that -sama stuff, I get enough of that back home and I certainly don't need it while I'm on vacation." Naruto explained.

"B-But... I have to." Hinata tried to explain.

"Have to what?" Naruto wondered.

"Y-You're my Ashikabi-sama... I have to refer to master as such." Hinata said, much to his confusion.

"Ashi-whatta?"

"Ashikabi... it means that you're my-" Hinata turned back towards him, her blush that had died down earlier returned full force as she stared into his blue eyes, "you are my destined one." She whispered as she drew her lips close to his.

Naruto froze as he watched her plump lips draw closer to his, eventually closing his eyes out of habit. When their lips touched Naruto felt a slight drain on his chakra reserves then felt it completely fill to the point of overflowing, he could feel his chakra coils straining and widening to accommodate the larger reserve.

Meanwhile Hinata was experiencing a similar effect as lavender wings shot out of her back, she however was too entranced with the kiss to even notice her own winging. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She was starting to feel hot again, much like she did when they first met, his lips felt so good pressed against hers and when he slipped his tongue in to massage hers she lost herself in bliss.

A minute later the two teenagers separated, panting for the sweet air their bodies demanded. Naruto looked back up and met his own eyes with her pale blue and surged forward to capture her lips once more, which she didn't resist.

The two teens seemed oblivious to the rest of the world until the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly came from the door. Naruto lifted his head and looked to see Shinji standing there with a blushing maid who was holding a tray full of food.

"W-We have your breakfast N-Naruto-sama." The young maid said while Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle and got off of Hinata who was blushing furiously and had her back turned to the others.

"The young master doesn't waste any time it seems." Shinji said off-handedly as he set down his tray on the table near the bed, followed by the maid. "We'll leave you to your privacy then, Naruto-sama. Let's go Leona."

"R-Right." The girl said before bowing, "Naruto-sama." with that she left the room.

With the two others gone Naruto turned back towards Hinata. "Hey... Hinata?"

The girl glanced back at the blonde with a questioning look, "Y-Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"What were you saying before? Something about an Ashi-whatever?"

"Ah, Ashikabi. That means that you are my master and I while I prefer not to, I will fight to keep you safe." Hinata explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need to keep me safe? Trust me I can take care of myself, but who do you expect to come after me that I would need a guardian?" He asked.

"The other Ashikabi and their Sekirei... were you not informed of the Sekirei plan?"

"Sekirei plan? No? Hell I still don't even know what an Ashikabi or Sekirei is." Naruto told her.

"I am a Sekirei, and you are my Ashikabi." Hinata explained.

"Right I get that but you don't get me. I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means!" Naruto tried telling her slowly.

"That you are my Ashi-"

"Ok never mind, this is getting us nowhere." He interrupted her. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway we should probably get you to your home, where do you live?"

"I... don't have a home." Hinata said sadly.

"Well I suppose that explains why you were in that alley." Naruto stated with a frown, "Well... there's plenty of rooms here in the mansion so you can stay here if you want." He offered and received a wide smile as the girl's answer.

"Thank you Ashikabi-sama! With me living here you'll be much safer if any other Sekirei try to attack you." Hinata said with a small grin.

"Why would Sekirei try to attack me? What are you guys, assassins or something? Cause I've taken down other assassins before, I can hold my own just fine." Naruto said seriously.

"I suppose I should explain the Sekirei plan to you. You see there are 108 Sekirei and we were taught to take part in the Sekirei plan that is currently happening, like I said before I'm number 33 and it's generally believed that the lower the number the more powerful the Sekirei anyway the Sekirei plan is a selection process for the ones who will ascend into the heavens and rule the new world."

"Sounds like some cult..." Naruto said quietly.

"Ashikabi like yourself, 'Wing' Sekirei like myself to unlock their full potential as well and permanently bond each other. Us Sekirei will fight each other to keep our Ashikabi safe and in the end the last ones standing will be the winners."

"So... it's some death game?" Naruto asked.

"While death is possible, a Sekirei can be defeated by 'de-activating' them and placing them in a comatose state, where they are taken back to MBI and re-activated." Hinata corrected.

"I see. So it's just a battle-royal for some mysterious prize?"

"Mhm, but we Sekirei protect you because if an Ashikabi dies then all Sekirei bonded to them will perish also. That and well..." Hinata blushed brightly, "We also gain strong feelings towards our Ashikabi." She muttered.

"Sorry what was that last part?" Naruto asked.

"W-We gain... strong... feelings towards our... Ashikabi. Like... love." Hinata said while looking away.

"Love? As in?" Naruto left the words hanging and Hinata only nodded in response.

"Most Sekirei can feel who their destined Ashikabi is and begin forming these feelings gradually b-but... having first met you yesterday, they all hit me at once and I... couldn't control myself. Sorry Naruto-sama." Hinata apologized as she looked down, ashamed of herself.

"Wait hold-on, why are you apologizing to me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I-I gave into my urges and k-k-kissed you so suddenly." Hinata said as she closed her eyes hoping that her master wasn't too mad at her uncouth behaviour.

Naruto laughed, "Is that all? Don't even worry about, it's not like I hated it. Honestly you're more beautiful than any girl I've dated in the past so I'm not complaining." He said and her heart soared at hearing her Ashikabi calling her beautiful.

"Th-Thank you Ashikabi-sama." Hinata said as she looked down with a noticeable smile on her face.

"Just call me Naruto, now back to what you were saying earlier, what was all that about being bonded permanently?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It means just that. Sekirei may only have one Ashikabi, whether by choice or reaction or forced winging, once an Ashikabi claims a Sekirei they are only loyal to that Ashikabi." Hinata told him.

Naruto nodded, "I see now wh... wait a second did you say 'forced' winging? What does that mean?"

A sad look came across Hinata's face, "There are some Ashikabi who would forcefully wing Sekirei for their own purposes and not allow them to find their destined Ashikabi. I'm thankful that you found me before another Ashikabi or even a Sekirei hunter did, thank you again Naruto-sama." She said as a few tears strolled down her cheek, as she thought of all the Sekirei that were denied true love because of an Ashikabi's greed.

A disgusted look was etched on Naruto's face as he realized what she meant. _It's almost like raping a Sekirei and then making them your slave... the bastards. _Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug which she was grateful for as she hugged him back. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll keep each other safe ok? That's a promise."

Hinata nodded against her chest, "It's a promise, Naruto-sama."

Naruto held her for a few minutes more before pulling back and smiling at the girl, "Now about that breakfast? Hopefully it's not too cold now."

"Ok." Hinata agreed readily, her hunger becoming apparent once more.

She giggled and he laughed lightly as they enjoyed their morning, while Hinata explained the rest of the Sekirei plan to him throughout the day.

**XXX**

**-Elsewhere-**

"Lookout below!"

"Eh?" A brown-haired guy wondered as he looked just in time to see a girl land on him.

"Hehe, thanks for breaking my fall." A brunette girl said as she got off the guy. She was wearing the top half of a shrine maiden outfit with a red skirt and red fingerless gloves with white stockings and pink obi.

"There she is!" "Get her!" A pair of twins in leather suits said as she charged up their lightning and shot it at the pair.

The girl panicked and grabbed the guy by his hand before shooting off down an alley way at incredible speeds. When they stopped the guy asked why she took him with her and she responded that she didn't know.

"Right... anyway, my name is Minato. Minato Sahashi."

"Oh! My name is number 88 Musubi!" She declared happily.

**XXX**

It was starting to get dark as a female figure opened her eyes, overlooking the city from her perch atop an old construction mill. A small smile graced her face as she looked to the west.

"It seems as though I have found you... Ashikabi-sama."

* * *

I came up with 3 new types to deal with the issue of not fitting into the already established Sekirei types.

**Transformation Type** - Ability to transform or take on the abilities/traits of another creature or Sekirei.

**Illusion Type** - Support Sekirei that are able to cast illusions on one or more person.

**Material Type** - Dependent on outside materials to make full use of abilities (IE Silk, Paper, Weapons, computers)

**Name/Type/Votes**

(Established)

#14 Sasuke/Sasuki - Fire Type

#29 Anko - Poison Type

#33 Hinata - Fist Type

(Choices)

Kagura - Illusion Type (9) (Had to make her illusion because her kunai jutsu is a bit on the weak side in my opinion, but she can definitely still throw one.)  
Ino - Mind Type (6)  
Haku - Ice Type (13)  
Tayuya - Illusion Type (19)  
Samui - Water Type (21)  
Shizuka - Fist Type (15)  
Fu - Transformation Type (9)  
Yugito - Transformation Type (17)  
Guren - Crystal Type (9)  
Pakura - Fire Type (6)  
Pakaru - Earth Type (2)  
Temari - Wind Type (9)  
Hana - Transformation Type (7)

(Accepted Suggestions)

Konan - Material Type (2)  
Ryuuzetsu - Fire type (2)  
Mei - Corrosive Type (5)  
Karin - Material Type (4)  
Isaribi - Transformation Type (1)  
Kurenai - Illusion Type (1)  
Yugao - Material Type (1)

If your suggested girl wasn't in the list then it's because I either don't like or care for the pairing so it makes little sense for me to bother writing it.


End file.
